


Despair Fever

by Fullmoonrose



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoonrose/pseuds/Fullmoonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, there my name is Kimi Amaya. I was part of an experiment set up by the shsl despair. Their leader was named Junko Enoshima. She had a plan to spread despair to the entire world. But, first she wanted to try something, something called "Despair Fever". It was going to be set up as small insects that bites would change a person to their opposite. She decided that she would do it on her classmates. She was going to do a killing plan with her classmates, but she decided that it would bring more despair to them and her if they had despair fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

In a building, where the shsl despair live, some were in a living room, a few in the kitchen, others in their own rooms, while the rest were in a laboratory. In the laboratory stood Junko, Mukuro, Hinata, Komaeda, and Tsumiki. "Everything ready?" asked Hinata. "Yes, darling." said Komaeda. "Bring out our guinea pig." said Junko. Mukuro came out with a girl that was tried up as if the girl was insane. _That girl is me, by the way._ Mukuro went up and hooked me up to some machines. "What the fuck are you going to do to me?" "We are going to put something into your system, called "despair fever". said Junko. "And what is it suppose to do?" "It will make you into your opposite." said Junko. "And what is my opposite?" "Let's see, you're a violent, fun-loving, party music playing on the keytar. Also, being one of the sexiest people ever." said Junko. "You got me good, but what will you do after you put the fever in me?" "I will put you with our classmates locked up inside Hope Peak's." said Junko. "You know that they will figure out that something's wrong with their own friend." "No, they won't cause I will erase their memory, so that they won't even know each other." said Junko laughing. "That's fucked up, even for you." "I know, it's all for despair." said Junko. "Now, Tsumiki put the disease in her." said Junko. "Okay...Mrs. Junko." said Tsumiki. So, Tsumiki put something into the machine, while Mukuro begin loading it up. "It's ready." said Mukuro. "Then, turn it on!!!" said Junko. Hinata then turned the machine on.  _I'm not going to be the only one that this disease will hit._  I started moving around really fast to tried and break away from the machine. "Nothing's going to help you now!!!" said Junko. "Misery loves company." The chemical had got on both Junko and Mukuro, and me. "What the fuck, you little bitch?" asked Junko. "You said you wanted to feel despair all the time, then feel it now, bitch!" END OF FLASHBACK.  
  
Hope's Peak Academy, a school that only the best of something go to. I woke up in a room, a bedroom actually. What a strange dream. I looked around and saw my stuff. "Why is my stuff here?" I continued to look around and found a letter. The letter read that "I, Kimi Amaya, the super high school level pianist, has been invited to stay at Hope's Peak Academy, and is also here to help your troubled classmates, including yourself." What, something's wrong with me? "Tomorrow morning, at 8 report to the gym, for further instructions." I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8. "Oh my gosh, I'm late." I looked in the mirror, fixed my glasses, put on my rose collar, and put on my beanie hat. I also put my keytar in it's case and put it on my back, and left out the room.   
I ran down the hallway, looking for the gym. Where is it? This school is so big!!! After running around everywhere in the hallway, I finally found the gym. "I guess it's time to meet everyone." I then opened up the door, and found 16 people looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is coming soon, so that will give everyone a chance to do some guessing. Remember everyone is their opposite, so who you think will be the most surprising person out of the bunch?  
> Kimi Amaya, before the fever is a famous pianist, that is also a party-lover/violent sexy girl. Now, that she has the fever she will be our Naegi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 students, including myself make 17. All of us are super high school levels. But, why do I feel like I met them before.  
> Kimi is now ready to meet her new classmates. The ones that are under the same thing she is.  
> Here is how everyone else: http://fav.me/d8sem1a  
> Also, here's Kimi: http://sta.sh/020s6d3ulwp5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)  
> 

"Hello, there, sorry I'm late, I'm Kimi Amaya, the shsl pianist." "There's no need to apologize, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, the shsl fortune teller." said Hagakure. "Oh, a fortune teller, maybe you can tell me my fortune one day." "I do that for you, but you'll probably won't like the truth." said Hagakure. "The truth?" "Never mind that bum, I'm Hifumi Yamada, the shsl dojin artist." said Yamada. "Oh, I enjoy your manga." "Let me stop you there, tuts, I'm not in the anime biz no more." said Yamada. "Why not?" "Anime is disgusting, plus it isn't real." said Yamada. "I enjoy it." "Then, you girl, are an idiot."said Yamada laughing. "Leave her the fuck alone, it ain't her fault!" "Stay the fuck out of this!!!" said Yamada. "Yo, I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the so-called shsl disciplinarian, or better yet hall monitor." said Ishimaru. "Thank you, for sticking up for me." "That's what a man has to do, sometimes."said Ishimaru. I looked at him, and saw that he didn't have a shirt on him, instead he had it on like a jacket. "Why do you have your shirt like that?" "It's not a shirt, it's my jacket, I refuse to wear a fucking shirt it will make me look like I'm wearing a fucking uniform." said Ishimaru. "Okay."

  
"Ah, don't be sad, be happy!" I turned around and was immediately hugged by a girl. "Hi, I'm Junko Enoshima, the shsl fashionista." said Junko. "Hi, I love you clothes." "Thank you, I do my best to make everyone happy here!"said Junko. "Okay, thanks." "Also, this is my sister, Mukuro."said Junko. "Sister?" "HELLO THERE, I'M MUKURO IKUSABA, THE SHSL SOLDIER!"said Mukuro. "Why are you shouting?" "I'm...sorry."said Mukuro. "My sister's a bit shy, that's all."said Junko. "That's okay." "Hey, you, girl." I looked and saw a little girl in front of me. "Hello there, I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, the shsl programmer, not sure why, cause I don't know a thing about computers." said Chihiro. "What, wait?" "I guess I could try, but I will need some help, you will help me."said Chihiro. "I'll try my best." "Thank you."said Chihiro. "Don't trust her, she'll just used you." "Huh, really?" "No, I'm was lying, I'm sorry." "Who are you?" "I'm...Celestia Ludenberg...call me Celes...I'm the shsl gambler."said Celes. "Gambler?" "Yes...I did a lot of bad and good things." said Celes crying. "Don't cry, I'm sorry." "That's okay, I get that way sometimes, don't worry about me, talk to someone else."said Celes wiping her tears. "Alright."   
  
I looked around to see who I should talk to next, and spotted something beautiful. I don't know who he was but he was really hot. "I notice that you was staring at me." I looked up and he was smiling at me. "Hello there, I'm Mondo Oowada, the shsl biker gang leader, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kimi."said Mondo. "Hi...Mondo." "There's no need to be shy, I won't hurt you, I'm tough, but I would never use violence." said Mondo. "Why not, you look really tough." "I believed that it's better to use your words, than your fists."said Mondo. "I agreed." "That's wonderful to hear, if you have any problems, I'll be glad to help you anytime."said Mondo. "Thank you." "You there, come here." "Hello..." "I'm Leon Kuwata, the shsl baseball player."said Leon. "You must really like baseball." "I do, but schoolwork is also important, it can do a lot of things for you."said Leon. "I understand." "But, you being a pianist, you are really dedicated to your music, aren't you?"asked Leon. "Yes, I do enjoy my music." "I see, continue to do what you do, bye."said Leon. "Bye."   
  
I went over to where a girl was sitting down. "Hello, I'm Kimi, and you are?" "I'm Aoi Asahina, the shsl swimmer, I'm not sure why, cause I'm afraid of water."said Aoi. "Afraid of water?" "Only water to the amount of being as large as a pool, river, or even the ocean."said Aoi. "I'm sorry to heard that, maybe one day you'll overcome your fear." "I'm not sure, there's a lot of evil things that involved water."said Aoi. "A course, there is, didn't you know that?" I turned around and saw a tall muscular girl in front of me. "Hi." "You must be Kimi, I'm Sakura Oogami, the shsl fighter."said Sakura. "How many fights have you won?" "So, many fights, I loss count. I would fight you, but you'll just waste my time."said Sakura. "Sorry." "There's no need to say sorry, go get strong, and then come back to me."said Sakura leaving. "I see the fighter put you down." "Huh?" "Bow down to me, pianist, I am Touko Fukawa, the shsl writer."said Touko. "I read some of your books, before, I really like them." "Of course you like them, I am the greatest writer ever, now get out of my face."said Touko. "Okay, bye." "Now, that's not a good way to treat someone." I turned around and saw this gorgeous tall blonde guy behind me. "Hi there, I'm Byakuya Togami, the shsl heir, do you want some money?"said Togami smiling. "Oh, not right now, hey where did Touko go?" "She went away, I again am trash to another person, as usual."said Togami. "No, you're not trash." "Oh, thank you, Kimi, you're a really good friend."said Togami hugging me.  
  
"Oh, I see someone's made a friend." I got out of Togami's hug and looked at a purple-haired girl. "Hi there, I'm Kyouko Kirigirl, the shsl detective, I love solving mysteries, and going to dangerous places to solve those mysteries, or better yet any place to solve mysteries."said Kirigirl still talking.  _She hasn't stop talking, I need to go and talk to someone else, I need help._  "Mondo!" Mondo then walked over to where me and Kirigirl was. "I see, she did it again."said Mondo. "Did what?" "Kirigirl likes talking a lot, once she starts it's hard to stop her."said Togami. "Oh, wow." "Don't worry, I'll go talk to her, you go continue to learn about our classmates."said Mondo. "Thank you." I went over to a blue-haired girl. "Hi, I'm Kimi, and you are?" Then a knife was pointed at me. "Please, don't hurt me!" "Then, don't sneak up on me." "Sorry." "I'm Sayaka Maizono, the shsl idol."said Maizono. "Why do you have a knife?" "To protect myself, I have a feeling that someone's trying to fuck us up."said Maizono sticking her long tongue at me. "Your tongue?" "Oh yeah, that, it helps me with my vocals."said Maizono putting the knife under her skirt. "I do love your songs." "That's good to hear, I like your music as well."said Maizono. "Thanks."   
  
So, after talking with Maizono, I looked around to see if I had spoke to everyone, but I saw a person with a hood on their head, and went over to them. "Hi, I'm Kimi, and you are?" "I'm Makoto Naegi, the shsl good luck."said Naegi taking off his hood. "Good luck?" "Yeah, I was chosen by some dumb lottery and was forced to come here with you guys."said Naegi. "I think that's really lucky, and plus everyone here is okay." "I don't really care, luck isn't everything."said Naegi putting his hood back on. "Oh, don't be like that."said Togami showing up behind me.  _Is he following me?_ "Leave me alone, you stalker."said Naegi leaving. "Oh, he's just a party pooper, plus he's kinda cute."said Togami. "Togami, are you following me?" "Oh, I'm sorry, Kimi, I didn't mean to, I thought that's what friends do."said Togami. "Not all the time, Togami." "Oh, okay."said Togami.  
  
"Attention all students, PAY ATTENTION!!!" It was voice coming from the speakerphone. We all turned around and looked at the front of the gym, and spotted a girl that looked like a princess. "Hello there, I'm Sonia Nevermind."said Sonia. "Hello there, Miss Sonia."said Mondo bowing. "Why are you bowing to her, you should be bowing to me!"said Touko. "I'm showing my respect, plus I already bowed down to you earlier."said Mondo. "I am here to tell you all that you have agreed to stay here at Hope's Peak and learn about each other and life itself."said Sonia. "But what about the part saying that something's wrong with us?" "Oh, that, you see all of you guys are really special in your own thing."said Sonia. "Being super high school levels!!!"said Junko. "Yes, indeed, and you may put me as a helper that you can talk to if you need any help in the school."said Sonia. "Where are the fucking teachers?"asked Ishimaru. "They will be here tomorrow in the morning, along with all the other regular students."said Sonia. "Oh, that's good."said Leon. "So, what now?"asked Sakura. "You guys can explore the school, and get to know each other better, okay?"asked Sonia. We all nodded in agreement. Sonia then did something like a magic trick and made herself disappeared. "That was interesting."said Yamada.  
  
"So, as I said before, what now?"asked Sakura. "She said to explore this awful place."said Naegi. "There's...17 of us."said Mukuro. "We can split into groups!"said Junko. "I saw a map of this school, while coming here, and it showed that there's like 5 floors here."said Chihiro. "So, we all can split into 4 groups of 4, but it will also leave one person by themselves."said Leon. "I'll go by myself, you guys will just slow me down, if you need me I'll be in the fifth floor."said Sakura walking away. "That's one person, now who's in a group?" asked Kirigirl. "I'll stay with Kimi."said Togami hugging me again. "I'm...staying with my sister."said Mukuro. "I'll stay with that shirtless guy."said Maizono. "I'm fine with that."said Ishimaru. "I'll stay with the leader."said Touko. "Okay, who else is with me?"asked Leon. "I...rather be with Kimi."said Celes. "That's fine with me." "I'll stay with the twins, it will be so fun."said Kirigirl. "I'll stay with the girls to keep an eye on them."said Hagakure. "I'll go with your group, queen."said Yamada. "I think being with the two strong people group is right to me."said Chihiro. "Yeah, I agreed with Chihiro."said Aoi. "Naegi, will you be joining us?"asked Leon. "Yeah, whatever."said Naegi. "I'll be glad to stay with Kimi, Togami, and Celes."said Mondo. "So, group 1, Hagakure, Junko, Mukuro, and Kirigirl are to go to the second floor."said Leon. "Group 2, Maizono, Ishimaru, Chihiro, and Aoi are to go to the fourth floor." Group 3, me, Touko, Yamada, and Naegi are to go to the third floor." "Group 4, Kimi, Togami, Celes, and Mondo are to go to the first floor." "And we already have Sakura as group 5 in the fifth floor."said Leon. "So, let's go explore the school." We all nodded and left we our groups to explore the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is coming soon, so wow, I truly probably broken some of the cast, especially Togami. But, that's what despair fever does to a person. With the Sonia scene, Souda and Gundam are nearby. 
> 
> Here is everyone's personality under the fever:
> 
> Hagakure: He’ll be this stern guy, that never make jokes or show any emotion outside of telling people the truth. So instead of scamming people, he’d probably just tell them flat out that their life will suck. (Basically, he's the guy that's annoyed by everyone.) 
> 
> Yamada: He’d have a strong sense of disgust toward anime/manga.He’d think that anyone with that sort of hobby is an idiot and he’d trash talk it all the time. 
> 
> Ishimaru: He’d be a delinquent, always causing trouble and breaking the rules. Also, he hates wearing an uniform. (Our own Mondo, basically.)
> 
> Junko: Absolutely pure, good-hearted,and with an intent of spreading hope to everyone. She just wants everyone to be happy together, and doesn’t want anyone to be upset ever. (She's struck on chibi persona, but doesn't show it.)
> 
> Mukuro: A loud scaredy cat who would stick to her sister side and would never go near anything sharp or scary. (A mix of Touko and Chihiro in her)
> 
> Chihiro: Super air headed and rude. He'll just say really stupid things all the time and get confused really easily, so much so that he'll have no clue how to turn on a computer. (Basically, the Mukuro that was acting like Junko)
> 
> Celes: She’d be a horrible liar. She’d just stutter and get super emotional and would just end up crying over any little old lie. (Basically, she's kinda like Tsumiki)
> 
> Mondo: He’s very obedient. He’d never curse, and would never use violence on anyone. His hair is either lay down or tied in a ponytail. (Basically, he's this friendly butler that is also protective around others.)
> 
> Leon: He’d end up being really committed and really smart. Instead of wanting to be a musician or chase girls, he’d only ramble on about how important schoolwork is and how you should always aim for the middle and just do what you’re good at. He’d also have little to no self confidence at all. (A bit like Ishimaru, except he's not obsessed with the rules)
> 
> Aoi: She’d be deathly afraid of water, she wouldn't even go near it, only water smaller than a pool, river, and ocean. She’d be timid and quiet and would never stand up for herself or her friends. She’d basically become a hermit. (She still like doughnuts, but someone will have to make it for her.)
> 
> Sakura: She’d be really snotty and obnoxious. She’d constantly taunt people on their appearance and blow up into a rage if you ever mentioned hers. She’d be extremely self-absorbed. (She'll be our Kuzuryuu)
> 
> Touko: She act likes a queen. She will boss people around and tell them she was better them. She’d also boast about Syo for being such a good killer and never being caught. (She’s the female version of Togami, also Syo will still be Syo, but she'll accepts everyone like this, cause of how Togami is now.)
> 
> Togami: He’d be really humble and self-conscious, he’ll always offer people his money and he’d always think really low of himself so he’d go around telling people he is the worst person ever and that everyone is above him. (He's our little Komaeda)
> 
> Kirigirl: She’d talk a lot and she’d tell you everything about herself. Like you wouldn't be able to escape her talking. (Always make sure you have a plan of escape, if not, have someone nearby to help you escape from her)
> 
> Maizono: She’d be totally insane and violent. She always feel that there's someone trying to kill her or someone else. (She'll just like Syo, with the tongue, except for scissors, she has a knife.)
> 
> Naegi: He’d be the complete opposite of optimistic so relatively pessimistic. He’d tell you to give up, that life isn't worth it, and you should never hope for anything good to come along. (A real party-pooper basically.)
> 
> So, who is your favorite so far? Also, tell me how you like the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is now in different groups exploring the school to find some information about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

So, everyone else left upstairs to their assigned floors, while me, Togami, Celes, and Mondo stayed on the first floor. "So, what should we check out first?" "We already know where the dorm rooms are."said Mondo. We walk around and went into a room labeled A/V. In the room was a classroom set up like an audio type with every seat having a small tv. "I wonder if this is where we can watch tv at." "No, all of us have a tv in our room."said Togami. "I didn't know that, I guess I was in a rush to get to the gym, I didn't noticed." "Can we go somewhere else now?"asked Celes. "Yeah, we still need to look everywhere."   
  
We got out of the A/V room, and went into a store. "Wow, this school has a store in it." "So much stuff, it looks like everyone will be asking for money to buy these things."said Togami. "I don't see any prices, we'll have to ask Miss Sonia on tomorrow."said Mondo. "I'm hungry, where is a cafeteria?"asked Celes. "Yeah, I'm hungry too, there should be some breakfast ready for us." "Then, let's go!"said Togami leaving out of the store. "Togami, you have to wait on us."said Mondo. We ran after Togami into a trash room. "Right beside it, is the storage room."said Togami smiling. "So, I guess we don't have trash cans inside our rooms." "We still haven't found something to eat yet."said Celes. "Let's go maybe it's around the corner."said Mondo.   
  
So, we went around the corner and found the cafeteria. "Finally, I'm really thirsty."said Celes. "I thought you was hungry." "I am, but I'm also thirsty."said Celes with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, please don't cry." "I'm sorry, Kimi."said Celes wiping her tears. "There's a lot of food and drinks here."said Togami. "But, it seems that we're going to have to fix our own breakfast."said Mondo. "Let's get everyone here, now." "No need to worry, group 4, group 3 is here."said Leon. "Hi,Leon." "Now, that you guys found the cafeteria, we can get everyone and figure out what we found."said Leon.   
  
So, everyone came back and we all sat at a large table to talk about what we found. "Group 1, what did you find?"asked Leon. "We found a library with lots of books, a pool with changing rooms for the boys and girls, and some classrooms."said Kirigirl. Before Kirigirl could say anything else, Junko quickly went up and covered her mouth. "That's all we found."said Junko. "Okay, group 2, what did you find?"asked Leon. "We found like some chemical lab, probably the principal's room, and also a music room."said Chihiro. "A music room?" "Yep, a room where me and you can perform."said Maizono. "My group found a rec room, an art room, and a physics lab."said Leon. "Now, I can show you guys what real art is."said Yamada. "Okay, group 4?"asked Leon. "We found an A/V room, a store, trash room, storage, and a course the dorm rooms, and cafeteria." "Also, a bathhouse."said Togami. "Wait, we didn't see one." "I saw it while you guys were inside the store."said Togami. "What's in it?"asked Kirigirl. "There's a big bath for both girls and boys, and also changing rooms, plus there's a sauna."said Togami. "Fucking nice."said Ishimaru. "And Sakura, what did you find?"asked Leon. "I found some bio lab, a greenhouse, and finally a fucking dojo, something that I'm glad is here."said Sakura. "Okay, so I guess that's everything."said Leon.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems that we're going to have to fix our own food here, until tomorrow."said Mondo. "There's no one here to serve us food?"asked Touko. "No." "So, does anyone know how to cook?"asked Leon. Everyone shook their head no. "I guess I'll do it then."said Mondo getting up. "You know how to cook?" "Yes, I was wondering before I started if anyone knew how to, so I can get some help, but I see, I'm by myself on this one."said Mondo. "So, Mondo, I would like a breakfast fit for a queen."said Touko. "I want some pancakes."said Junko. "Me too!"said Togami. "Okay who wants pancakes?"asked Mondo. Half of the class raised their hands. "What about some Japanese breakfast?"asked Mondo. The other half raised their hands including me. "Then, I'll get started then."said Mondo going to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is coming soon, so now everyone knows what's in the school. I feel like I made this chapter a bit too short, did I?   
> Aoi would help, but remember she's not her bubbly self, so Mondo's going to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating breakfast, everyone goes into their different groups to get to know about each other better. Also, someone shows up at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)  
> 

We had finally finished breakfast. "Umm, the food was so yummy!!!"said Junko. "Mondo, you should be a shsl chef, instead." said Kirigirl. "Oh, no, I can't, I'm the shsl gang leader, after all."said Mondo. "How you became a gang leader, you act too nice to be one." asked Ishimaru. "I'm not sure, I know through a letter that I lead a gang called the "Crazy Diamonds", but I don't recalled being with a gang."said Mondo. "I do notice that some of you guys said that you don't know why you have your level." "Agreed, I'm not sure why I'm a hall monitor."said Ishimaru. "So, this must be the part where we realize that something's wrong with us."said Naegi. "I don't think that there's something wrong with us."said Chihiro. "Maybe we just need to know each other a bit better."said Junko.  
  
Then, Sakura got up and started walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"asked Touko. "You guys are boring me, so I'm going to the dojo."said Sakura. "I agree with Junko, I think it will be better if we got to know each other a bit better." "I will be in the library, if anyone wants me."said Touko. "I'll join you, I need some ideas, anyhow."said Yamada. "I need to go and wash up the dishes, if anyone would like to help, I'll appreciate it."said Mondo. "I'll help out."said Leon. "I'm going to go and relax in my room." said Hagakure. "I'll do that, too."said Naegi. "Me and Mukuro are going to the pool, anyone coming?"asked Junko. "I'll go, it will be fun."said Kirigirl. "I'll go, too."said Chihiro. "I'm going to do some training in the rec room." said Ishimaru. "I'm coming with you, I want to see how strong you are."said Maizono. "A fucking challenge, alright then."said Ishimaru. "I'm going to the music room, and I'm guessing that you're coming too?" I look down and saw Togami at my feet. "Of, course."said Togami hugging me. I left out the cafeteria, to the music room.  
  
While, climbing up the stairs, I look back and saw Togami following me with a smile on his face. "Togami, why are you so happy?" "Is it bad to be happy?"asked Togami. "No, but I heard that extremely happy people are killers." "Oh, I don't think that's true, I mean Maizono's one." said Togami. "Really?" He nodded. "Um, Togami, do you accept your level?" "Oh, yes, I'm the heir to a huge corporation that belongs to my family."said Togami. "Oh, okay." We arrived at the music room. It looked amazing, it even had a grand piano up front. "Wow!" "Are you going to play?"asked Celes. I looked and saw Celes and Aoi in front of the door. "Hey, you two, you come to listen as well?"asked Togami. "Yes."said Aoi. Celes nodded in agreement. "I'm glad that you guys are here." "Why?"asked Aoi. "I like to play in front of a small group." _Actually, I need someone to help me with Togami._ I went up to the grand piano and put down my key-tar. Togami, Aoi, and Celes sat down below me. _I wonder what should I play? I guess I can start with this._ I started playing a simple song that I knew when I was little. After I got done playing, Togami, Celes, and Aoi were clapping. "You're really good, Kimi."said Aoi. "Play another song, Kimi!"said Togami. "I see, now why you're a pianist."said Leon. "How long was you standing there?" "Probably during the middle of the song."said Leon. "Oh, did you like it?" "Yes, you're really good."said Leon. "I feel that it's better to turn it up."said Maizono walking in. "Hey, Maizono, did you hear me play?" "Only, the last part, do you only do classical, or something else?"asked Maizono. "I do classical, party, basically anything if I can work with it." "Good, cause I'm more of a rock-star, and I just needed to know."said Maizono. "Okay, wanna play something?" "Nah, probably later on."said Maizono leaving. "I'm going to go and check on Sakura." "Be careful."said Celes. "I will, there's nothing to worry about." "Still, be careful."said Aoi. "Okay." I left out the music room to the dojo with Togami still following me. _Eventually, this is going to be a regular thing for me._  
  
I opened the door to the dojo and saw Sakura mediating. "I see, that you're back, ready?"said Sakura getting up. "Wait, ready for what?"  Sakura started charging up to me. _She means fighting._ "Wait, Sakura!!!" I closed my eyes, and thought that I had black out, but I opened my eyes and saw Mondo. Sakura's fist was blocked by Mondo's leg. They back away from each other. "Are you okay?"asked Mondo. "Yeah, thanks." "It seems that there was a misunderstanding."said Mondo. "She should had knocked, and said something instead of coming in."said Sakura. "I just wanted to check on you, that's why." "You're just a lone wolf, you need someone to care."said Togami. "Stay out of this, rich boy."said Sakura. "Okay."said Togami. "I'm...going to the pool." "Not, going."said Sakura. "Okay." Me, Togami, and Mondo left out of the dojo. "Hey, Mondo, you're strong, I appreciated it."said Sakura closing the door. "Thanks."said Mondo.  
  
We was walking down the stairs to the pool. "Thanks for back there, Mondo." "You're welcome, Kimi." said Mondo. "So, what was you about to do, before saving me?" "I was actually about to do the same thing you was doing, checking on Sakura." said Mondo. "Oh,okay." "You miss Kimi playing on the piano." said Togami. "Oh, I would have love to heard that." said Mondo. "Oh, that's okay, I'll probably play again later on." "I would like that." said Mondo. "Hey, are you going to the pool?" asked Togami. "I guess so, plus we are suppose to know about each other." said Mondo. "Alright then, let's go."  
  
We finally arrived at the pool, at the pool there was Junko, Mukuro, Kirigirl, and Chihiro. "Hey guys!!!" said Junko. "I'm so happy that you guys came!" said Kirigirl. "Um, thanks, I'm going to go change." I went in the changing room and got a swimsuit my size and change. "Okay, I'm ready." "Ooo, Kimi you look so cute." said Junko. "I need to put my glasses somewhere." "I'll hold them." said Celes walking in. "Oh, hey Celes, you're not going to join us?" "No, I'm not really a good swimmer." said Celes. "Oh, okay, thanks." I hand her my glasses and got in the pool. _The water feels really nice._  
  
I looked around and notice that Mondo and Togami were missing. "Hey, where's Togami and Mondo?" "I'm right here!" said Togami jumping in the pool. He made a big splash on me. "Kimi you look adorable without your glasses." said Togami swimming in circles around me. "Hello, Togami." "Togami, you look like a model without your's." said Chihiro. "Oh, thank you." said Togami. "Yeah, me and you should take some cute pictures together." said Junko. "Hey everyone." said Mondo coming to the pool. "Wow, Mondo, you look so hot." said Chihiro. We all nodded. "Um, thanks you guys." said Mondo getting in the pool. "You got muscles, nice." said Maizono coming with Ishimaru to the pool. "And you guys are still here, I was hoping for a swim competition with Maizono." said Ishimaru. "Yeah, it's a lot of fun here!" said Kirigirl. "I guess we can do that instead." said Ishimaru. Soon, Ishimaru and Maizono were in the pool with us. While, Celes sat nearby with my glasses, Maizono's knife, and Togami's glasses.  
  
We were having a fun time, until the speakerphone started making a noise. "Attending all students report to the gym!" "No more fun time." said Togami. "Agreed, I wondered if it's Miss Sonia again." said Junko. "Or, maybe it's someone else." said Kirigirl. "Let's just get changed and head to the gym." said Mondo. So, we got changed and head to the gym. "Is everyone here?" "Yeah, I see everyone." said Celes. All of a sudden some smoke came up. We were all coughing in the smoke. The smoke finally cleared and out came a dude. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He had red eyes, and his black hair was really long. "Who are you?" "To answer all you're questions, I am your headmaster, Izuru Kamukura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is coming soon, and it will be with the shsl despair!!!
> 
> So, everyone kinda liking the school now, and it's good that they need to learn about each other. 
> 
> So, Kimi learned some things: (1) Don't go in the dojo, alone, have back-up.  
> (2) Mondo is the best bodyguard/butler/friend ever.  
> (3) Togami will forever follow you, there is no stopping him, it is best to get used to it.  
> (4) One day, you and Maizono are going to make a killer song together.  
> (5) I wish to learn about Celes more.  
> (6) Seriously, what is wrong with us?  
> (7) Why do we have these levels, even though some of us don't remember being it?  
> (8) At least we finally get to meet the headmaster, but he seems mysterious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru talks to Tsumiki and the other shsl despair about the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)  
> 

_Look at all of them, worthless levels._ I was looking down at all the so-called students. Each of them were turned into their opposites by the despair fever. Even our leader, Junko Enoshima got affected by it, because of our ex-member, Kimi. "It's nice to see you, Mr. Kamukura." said Junko. "Are you here to tell us something?" asked Kirigirl. "No, I'm just here to introduce myself, and see if everyone is enjoying their new home." They all nodded. "Good, then I'll be going then, any questions you have, go to Miss Sonia." They nodded in agreement. Then, I left the gym. I went to staff room on the fourth floor. There was everyone in the shsl despair.  
  
"So, do they like it here?" asked Komaeda. "They're okay with it." "We have all the artificial students ready for tomorrow." said Chiaki. "Good, we need the levels to believe that they are attending school here." "Ibuki wants to know how are they." "Just watch through the cameras." "So, far they seem to be getting along with each other well." said Twogami. "And what about Kimi?" "She's seems to be okay." said Kuzuryuu. "You know the levels kinda act like each other a bit." said Hiyoko. "Like how Ishimaru acts like Mondo, Touko acting like Togami, and Maizono acting like Syo." said Mahiru. "Speaking of Syo, has she showed up yet?" "No, not yet." said Peko. "You know some of them act like us, too." said Komaeda. "Like how our leader acts like Ibuki, and her sister acts like Souda." said Ibuki. "Celes acts a bit like me." said Tsumiki. "And we turned a heir into Komaeda." said Twogami. "I'm okay with that, we get to see how happy he can be." said Komaeda. "I don't really care." said Kuzuryuu. "He's still mad about Kimi." said Ibuki. "Shut up." said Kuzuryuu.  "Yeah, how she falling for another gangster." said Hiyoko. "I said shut the fuck up!" said Kuzuryuu. Then he got up and left. "Please forgive my master, Izuru." said Peko. "That's alright." Then Peko left to go after Kuzuryuu.  
  
"What were they doing before I called them?" "Miss Junko, Mukuro, Chihiro, Kimi, Mondo, Togami, Ishimaru, Maizono, and Celes were hanging out at the pool." said Chiaki. "Everyone was in the pool, except for Celes." said Sonia. "What about the others?" "Naegi and Hagakure are both in their rooms." said Akane. "The queen Touko and Yamada are in the library." said Gundham. "Leon and Aoi are in the greenhouse." said Nidai. "And our cherry blossom is in the dojo." said Teruteru. "Alright, everyone go on to your business, I need to speak to Tsumiki alone." Everyone nodded and left out the room.  
  
"Okay, how is their condition?" "Leon has become more smarter, and doesn't care about music anymore." said Tsumiki. "In other words, no more punk rock, instead we got Ishimaru." "Maizono has became more insane and violent." said Tsumiki. "Although she's still an idol, she has Syo in her." "Chihiro has no knowledge of computers, instead cares about his appearance." said Tsumiki. "An airhead chick even though he's a guy." "Mondo isn't violent anymore, he's more calm like a gentleman." said Tsumiki. "A mutt that is finally trained into a purebred." "Ishimaru on the other hand, is like Mondo, a delinquent." said Tsumiki. "Just like what he's lover was before."  
"Celes has been broken down, emotionally." said Tsumiki. "Kinda like you." "Please don't say it like that." said Tsumiki. "Sorry." "Yamada hates what he used to love." said Tsumiki. "And he acts like Togami now." "Aoi is afraid of what she is." said Tsumiki. "What shame, she's Touko." "Sakura's a bit of a meanie now." said Tsumiki. "She's what she look likes, about time she acts like it." "Hagakure's more serious now, instead of being his jokey self." said Tsumiki. "He's finally acting his age, he is the oldest after all."  
  
"Touko is a queen, mostly the bossy kind." said Tsumiki. "She's acting like her lover." "However, Togami is acting happy-go-lucky." said Tsumiki. "Just like Komaeda." "Especially how he's following Kimi around." said Tsumiki. "Let's just go to the next person." "Kirigirl is more on the fun side now." said Tsumiki. "Not my favorite goth chick anymore." "If you like Naegi is more of the goth now." said Tsumiki. "Are you trying to funny, Tsumiki?" "Oh, no, you know that Ibuki's territory." said Tsumiki.  
  
"Alright, what about our leader and her sister?" "Our leader is the happiest person out of everyone, she's like her chibi self." said Tsumiki. "She only cares about hope now, instead of despair." "It is for the best, she does enjoy despair." said Tsumiki. "Especially when she's feeling it herself." "Her sister, Mukuro, is more of a scary-cat, she won't even mess with weapons." said Tsumiki. "At least she's staying at our leader's side, I do wonder how will she protect her."  "I do wondered about everyone." said Tsumiki. "What about the traitor?" "You mean Kimi?" asked Tsumiki.  "Yes." "She's in a normal state, better yet she's calm now." said Tsumiki. "To the audience, she's the protagonist, she reminds me of myself." "Yourself, you mean Hinata?" asked Tsumiki. "Yeah, also is that experiment almost ready?" "Yes, soon you two will be separate." said Tsumiki. "Good, cause I can't stand being him." "Shall we go back and observe the others again?" asked Tsumiki. "No, let you and me go and get something to eat." "Okay." said Tsumiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is coming soon, back to the levels.  
> So, the shsl despair is doing fine, basically having to be teachers, and keeping an eye out for the levels.  
> You know the ironic part of this chapter, is it that Izuru's being funny. Also, I think I probably got some people shipping Izuru and Tsumiki, from this chapter. I'm just putting them as friends, for now. Kuzuryuu does have a crush on Kimi.  
> Also, why does Izuru want to be apart from Hinata?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The levels eat lunch, meet another new person, and Kimi and Togami go to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)  
> 

After meeting with the headmaster, Izuru Kanamuka, we all went back to the cafeteria. "So, any thoughts on the headmaster?" asked Leon. "He's got a lot of hair, I wonder if he keeps it that way, or put it into different hairstyles?" asked Junko. "He looks like a serious guy, so I'm certain he keeps it straight." said Touko. "He sounds so dark, though." said Kirigirl. "What do you want, a happy headmaster?" asked Sakura. "I thought he'll be a happy guy wearing a disguise." said Kirigirl. "No, all of that is real, look around you." said Naegi. "Are you talking about everyone's hair?" asked Chihiro. "Yes, stupid." said Naegi. "Hey, I'm not stupid, you are!" said Chihiro. "Please, let's not fight, he still hasn't answer any of our questions." "Yeah, Kimi has a point, he only wanted to see if we like it here!" said Yamada. "Cause we're supposed to stay here to help each other, with whatever's wrong with us." said Hagakure. "How long are we supposed to stay here?" asked Aoi. "All of my stuff is in my room, so I'm thinking probably forever." said Togami. "Forever?" asked Mukuro. "I hadn't been able to look around fully in my room, but I'm still not sure." "I don't think the headmaster, or the teachers are crazy enough to keep us here forever." said Maizono. "But still why us, what about all the other students that are coming here tomorrow?" asked Mondo. "You're right, the others are at their homes, but we get to stay here." said Leon. "Cause we're super special for being levels!" said Junko. "So, all the other students must be regular students then, if that's the point." "Indeed, and that's why we're special." said Sakura.  
  
"So, what now?" "I guess we can go back and do wherever we was doing before the announcement." said Leon. "I'm hungry, is it lunchtime now?" asked Chihiro. "It is, I better go cook up some lunch." said Mondo. "Oh, no, need for that students." said Sonia at the doorway. "Miss Sonia, where you came from?" asked Junko. "I was in the kitchen, checking on our chef." said Sonia. "We got to meet our headmaster." "I know, he's mysterious, but everyone's different."said Sonia. "Oh, okay." "Miss Sonia, lunch is ready." said the chef. Out came from the kitchen was the chef. He was pulling out a table of food out for us. "For lunch today, you will be eating my finest sushi." said the chef. "You need to introduced yourself, to everyone." said Sonia. "Hello, my finest students, I am Tertuteru Hanamura, your chef here in the school." "Hello, Terteru!" said Junko. "Hello, my lovely ladies." said Teruteru. Teruteru looked like a chef, with a small pompadour hairstyle, and he was also very short. "You should are short." said Maizono. "I know that, and I ignored that, cause my cooking makes up for it." said Teruteru. "I'll be the judge of that, someone try the food." said Touko. "I'll do it." said Togami. Togami picked up a piece and ate it. "So?" asked Touko. "It's delicious!!!" said Togami. "Oh, thank you." said Teruteru. So, the rest of us got a plate of sushi and started eating. "Mmmm, this is good." "Hey, Mondo, can you make sushi?" asked Chihiro. "I can, but I don't think mine's will be that good." said Mondo. "Oh, so you're the one that made breakfast." said Teruteru. "Yes, I'm sorry, everyone was hungry, and I wanted to help." said Mondo. "But, me and him did wash up the dishes." said Leon. "Oh, I'm not angry, I'm just surprise." said Teruteru. "About what?" asked Naegi. "Oh, nothing." said Teruteru.  
  
So, after we got done eating, Miss Sonia told us to go ahead and continue to do what we were doing. "So, where are we going?" asked Togami. "I was thinking that "we" could go in the library." "Mmmm, okay." said Togami. "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing, the library is just a bit boring." said Togami. "Then, where you want to go at?" "I rather we go to the rec room." said Togami. "Rec room, I'm not really in the mood to exercise, I already did that at the pool." "I see your point, let's go to the library, then." said Togami. "Okay, let's go." _What's up with him, he didn't have to come, if really didn't want to._  
  
So, we went to the library. There at the library was Touko and Yamada. "Hello, my subjects." said Touko. "Hi, Touko." "It's queen Touko to you." said Touko. "Ah, I see that you're finally here to see my work." said Yamada. "Hi, Yamada, and actually no." "Oh, then, you are just here to check the library out." said Yamada. "Yeah, and to find some books." "Why is your dog here?" asked Touko. "I'm just here to be with Kimi, that's all." said Togami. "Hmm, whatever." said Touko. "Come on, Kimi." said Togami pulling my arm. We went to the back of the library, and sat down at a table. "Hey, are you okay, you was acting strange back there." "I'm alright, Kimi." said Togami. "This is the first time, I ever saw you being serious." "Oh, I didn't mean to act that way, I guess something came over me." said Togami. "Since, you're okay, I'll go ahead and check some books." "Okay, Kimi." said Togami grinning. _At least he's happy again._  
  
I looked at some of the books, there were some novels, and even some manga. "Wow, they have Soul Eater here, I never got to finish it!" "Found something?" asked Togami. "Oh, I just found one of my favorite manga, that's all." "Mmm, okay." said Togami. "You're not any kind of book person are you?" "No, got me." said Togami. "I'll take 2, and put them in my room." "Then, we can go somewhere else?" asked Togami. _The look he's giving me right now, is reminding me what Touko said earlier._ "Alright, we can go somewhere else." "Yay, race to your room." said Togami. I got 2 volumes of "Soul Eater", and was about to leave the library, but was stopped by Yamada. "I'm not surprise." said Yamada. "I have a right to read what I want." "I think that it will be better for you to read something better." said Yamada. "I don't feel like arguing with you." "Move out the way, idiots." said Naegi. Naegi was in front of us with his hood on as usual. "Hi, Naegi." "I want to go in, and read some books, so move." said Naegi. We moved out the way, and let Naegi in. "I'm going to my room." "Fine, then." said Yamada. Yamada went back into the library, while I walked to my room. I finally got back to my room, and then stood Togami at the door. "I win!" said Togami. "Indeed, you won." "I wanted to go back and tell you that Mr. Grumpy was coming, but I thought that you would already beat me here." said Togami. "I saw him, and he was grumpy like you said." "Hey, we should go to the greenhouse." said Togami. "In a few minutes, I want to explore my new room, first." "Oh, okay, I understand, I will be in the store." said Togami. "Togami, go to the rec room." "Okay, I'll be in the rec room, bye." said Togami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is coming soon, soon. (I'm having a bit of writer's block on it)  
> So, we're back to the levels, still trying to figure out everything about them, and the school.  
> Sonia and Teruteru made an appearance, Teruteru will be the school chef, I'm still thinking if Sonia should be a teacher, or a guidance counselor.  
> Got to see a bit of Togami acting like his actual self. Might be a key thing to bring him back.  
> Kimi and Yamada are now official enemies, and Naegi doesn't give a fudge about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi goes on the look for Togami, while also finding another new person, and bonding a bit with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

I was in my room, for the second time. The first time was a rush, so maybe I can check it out fully, and probably some other stuff as well. My bed looks alright. I see the tv in the corner, like Togami said. All of my clothes are in the closet and drawers. All there is on the desk is some sheet music. I thought something will be different but, I guess not. "I better go check on Togami." I put my keytar in the closet, and left my room. As I was closing the door, I saw Hagakure leaving out of his. "Hi, Hagakure." "Oh, hey, Kimi." said Hagakure. "How are you?" "I'm alright, I'm going to get something to eat." said Hagakure "Okay, see you later." He threw his hand up and waved.  
  
I walked over to the rec room, and found Ishimaru and Maizono. Both of them were at the door. "Hi, Ishimaru, Maizono, have you two seen Togami anywhere?" "He was here, had a chat with us, and then left." said Maizono. "Why you looking for him, you should at least take a break from him." said Ishimaru. "I guess so, but we agreed to check out the greenhouse together." "I guess you should check there, then." said Maizono. I nodded and left to go the greenhouse.  
  
I arrived on the fifth floor and spotted Sakura leaving the dojo. "Hey, Sakura, did you see Togami anywhere?" "No, and even if I did, why should I care?" asked Sakura. "Sorry, I asked." "Damn right, you'll sorry, now get out of my way." said Sakura. Man, I need to approach her on the calm side. I continued to walk down the hall till I made it to the greenhouse. "Wow, it's so pretty here." There was a lot of plants everywhere. I then heard some noise like someone was watering something.  
  
"Togami?" I looked around and found Leon instead. "Oh, hey, Kimi." said Leon. "Oh, Leon, what are you doing here?" "I'm just watering some of the plants here, what are you doing here?" asked Leon. "I'm just here looking for Togami, have you seen him?" "Yeah, he's over there helping me out." said Leon. "Kimi, look I'm helping!" said Togami walking up to us with a bag of dirt. "There you are!" "Was you worry about me?" asked Togami. "Yes, I was, I thought you was at the rec room." "I was but Ishimaru and Maizono was there, so I decided to go the greenhouse and wait on you." said Togami. "Oh, okay, I understand." "You're not mad, are you?" asked Togami. "No, I'm not mad, plus you're helping someone." "Yeah, he was looking bored, so I asked him to help for a while." said Leon. "Thanks, Leon." "No problem, you two go hang out, I'll finish what I was doing here." said Leon. "Okay." said Togami handing Leon the bag. "Alright, let's go back to the dorms." "Sounds good to me!" said Togami. We left the greenhouse, and went downstairs back to the dorms.   
  
We arrived at the dorms, seeing Celes getting up from the floor. I ran over to her. "Celes, what happen?" "I just had a bad run in with Sakura, that's all." said Celes. "Come on, there should be a nurse's office somewhere." "I know where it is, follow me." said Togami. So, me, Celes, and Togami went to the nurse's office. "There isn't anyone here, and I don't know that much about healing." "I'll go get Leon." said Togami. "Of course, I'm certain he knows what to do." While, Togami left to go get Leon, I sat Celes on the spare bed, to see where she was hurt at. I noticed that she was holding her right arm. I was about to ask her, when the door opened. It was a lady with long dark purple choppy hair wearing a nurse's outfit. "Are you the nurse?" "I'm...so...sorry, I didn't know that someone was here." said the nurse. "Please, help my friend, she got hurt." "Okay." said the nurse. She ran over to Celes. "Excuse me, can you moved you arm?" asked the nurse. Celes nodded and showed that her arm was cut. "Did Sakura do this?" "She push me, and I accidentally cut myself with my blade." said Celes. "You should really take it off, just in case if it happens in a bad way the next time." "I...know." said Celes. The nurse removed Celes's jacket, and rolled up her sleeve to show the cut. "It looks really bad." "Don't worry, I'll patch her up right away." said the nurse. "Okay, I'll wait out here for you." She nodded in agreement.   
  
I waited outside the door for a while, until the nurse opened the door a bit. "You can come in now." I nodded and went back in. I saw that Celes's arm was bandaged and wrapped up. "I'm glad that you're okay, Celes." "I'm okay, now." said Celes. "She's all good now." said the nurse. "Thank you, I didn't get your name." "Oh, I'm nurse Tsumiki." "Okay, thank you nurse." "You're...welcome." said Tsumiki. Me and Celes left out the nurse's office and headed to her room. "Why are we here?" asked Celes. "I'm certain that maybe you want to rest in your room." "No, can I rest in your's?" asked Celes. "Sure." So, we went to my room. "Here you can rest on my bed for a while." "Thank you...Kimi." said Celes. "Before I leave, can you give me your finger blade, I don't won't you to get hurt again." She nodded and took it off, and gave it to me. I put it inside my keytar case, and locked it up. "Okay, I'm going to go and see Sakura, I'll be back." "Be...careful." said Celes. "I will."   
  
I left out of my room and walked towards the cafeteria looking for Sakura. "I see someone's upset." said Mondo walking besides me. "It's Sakura." "What did she do?" asked Mondo. "She hurt Celes, she needs to apologizes to her!" "I see, but I feel that this might end up in a fight." said Mondo. "I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just going to talk to her." "Probably not, your eyes say otherwise." said Mondo. He was staring deep into my eyes, his lavender eyes are so beautiful. "Okay...I'll...calm down." "Remember, violence is never the answer." said Mondo walking away. "Okay."   
  
"Hey, Kimi, I brought Leon!" said Togami. "Don't scare me like that!" "I'm sorry." said Togami. "Togami told me what happened, where is Celes?" asked Leon. "She's in my room, resting." "That's good." said Leon. "Did you meet the nurse?" asked Togami. "Yeah, her's name Tsumiki, I don't think she's probably in there now." "I think we need to talk to everyone." said Leon. "Why, what's wrong?" "I noticed something, and I think that everyone needs to know." said Leon walking away. "Mmmm, something interesting, let's go, Kimi." said Togami. "Wait, I need to go get Celes." "Okay." said Togami. Togami went ahead to the cafeteria, while I went to go get Celes. She was asleep in my bed, with part of her hair on my dresser. "Celes, wake up, we going to the cafeteria." Celes sat up and grabbed her hair. "I'm sorry, it's a wig, it's hard to sleep with it on." said Celes. "So, your real hair is short and cute." "It's not...no it is." said Celes blushing. Celes fixed her wig in the mirror. "Did something happened?" asked Celes. "No, Leon wants everyone for a meeting, he said that he noticed something." "I hope it isn't bad." said Celes. "I hope so too." We then left out of my room and headed to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is coming soon.   
> What did Leon noticed, and how will it affect everyone?  
> Ishimaru and Maizono are hanging out a lot together, lately.  
> Note: Celes really shouldn't be wearing her finger blade it's dangerous to others and herself.   
> Also, Kimi wasn't never going to win against Sakura, so it was great the Mondo came in before it happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives to see what Leon has found out, and something strange happens later to Kimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

We arrived at the cafeteria with everyone else as Leon went to the front of the table. "Okay, we're all here now." said Leon. "So, why you called us?" asked Touko. "First, before I tell you, Celes and Kimi are you guys okay now?" asked Leon. "Me and Celes are both okay now." Celes nodded in agreement as I glare back at Sakura. _I'm still going to make her pay for what she did to Celes._ "So, besides the check up, what's up?" asked Maizono. "There was something that I noticed when I left the greenhouse." said Leon. "What is it?" asked Ishimaru. "There are cameras here watching us." said Leon. "Cameras?" We all look around and spotted 2 cameras, one in the kitchen, and one in the cafeteria. "Why are they here?" asked Chihiro. "Not sure." said Leon. "They're here for the teachers and principal to watch us." said Naegi. "Okay, but wait, are there some in our rooms?" "Yep, I check my room, just to make sure." said Leon. "Okay, that's a bit too far." said Maizono. "I agree, they don't need to watch us in our rooms." said Leon. "We are special, but maybe we're troubled kids." said Junko. "You're putting this like we're in prison, or something." "We could be, I do have a knife." said Maizono.  
  
I started thinking back to something that happened. "Something's wrong?" asked Mondo. "Yeah, cause when I was taking Celes to the nurse, there was someone there." "That's weird, cause when we check, there wasn't anyone there." said Kirigirl. "So, they're spying on us, and when something happens, they'll arrived in time to fix the problem." said Leon. "And when we turn our backs, they disappeared, like a magic act." said Togami. "But the main question is still why?" asked Leon. Then, a tv nearby us, turned on by itself. "How did it...?" "We have a tv in the cafeteria?" asked Chihiro. On the tv screen was the principal. "Hello everyone, this is your principal, would everyone meet me in the gym, that is all." said Izuru. Then, the tv screen turned off. "You think they're going to punish us?" asked Junko. "Why, just because we know that there's cameras watching us?" "Probably, so." said Leon. "Let's go, we shouldn't keep the principal waiting." said Mondo.  
  
So, we all left the cafeteria, and went to the gym where the principal was standing. "Hello, everyone." said Izuru. "Hello, Principal Kamukura." said everyone. "I see that you all discovered something." said Izuru. "Yes, why are there cameras in our rooms?" asked Leon. "To watch you." said Izuru. "But, there's already cameras everywhere around the school."  "Yes, there are." said Izuru. "So, shouldn't you guys respect our privacy?" asked Maizono. "Yeah, we're not that dangerous!" said Junko. "Who said that you guys were dangerous?" asked Izuru. "It's what we thought." "You're not dangerous, you're special." said Izuru. "Why?" asked Leon. "For reasons that are unknown to you." said Izuru. "In other words, you know, but you won't tell us." said Sakura. Izuru nodded in agreement. "You know there's still a lot of other stuff that you won't tell us either, right?" "Like what?" asked Izuru. "Why are we the only ones here?" "Miss Sonia, already told you the reason." said Izuru. "That's not enough for us." "That's all, I'm here to tell you." said Izuru. Izuru went to go leave, but I ran in front of him. "Why can't you be quiet and stand like your classmates?" asked Izuru. "Cause, me and everyone else wants answers!" "Put in the smokescreen." said Izuru. "Smokescreen?" Then, a huge smokescreen covered up the gym, and Izuru disappeared.  
  
While, Izuru was leaving he looked back at Kimi. _A bit of herself, just came out, this is needs to be boring again._ The smoke had finally cleared off, as I continued looking for the principal. "Where is he?" "He like disappeared." said Chihiro. "Calm down, you're acting a bit strange, Kimi." said Leon. "I'm...okay!" I continued looking around some more, until I started feeling strange, like I was about to passed out." Then, I heard some voices, while everyone and everything was becoming dark, and then silence.  
  
(Celes's POV)  
  
"Kimi, Kimi!" said Togami shaking Kimi. "Stop, Togami, you'll shaking her too much." said Mondo. "Is she like okay?" asked Chihiro. "Yeah, she's just passed out." said Leon. _I'm not sure what just happened, but I'm scared._ "It's best to take her to her room to rest, after seeing what happened." said Hagakure. "Yeah, cause that nurse probably is running down there now." said Naegi. "I'll take her." said Mondo picking up Kimi. "I'm going to go and look for the headmaster." said Sakura. "Me and Maizono coming with you, cause some extra violence might be needed." said Ishimaru with Maizono nodding in agreement. "Fine, come on." said Sakura. "I'm going to the nurse's office to get some supplies." said Leon. "I'll come with you." said Aoi. I then saw everyone going their own way leaving me alone. "Celes, come on, we're going to go check on Kimi!" said Togami. I looked up and saw that Togami was taking me to Kimi's room.  
  
We arrived at Kimi's room, and Togami knocked on the door. Mondo opened the door and let us in. "We came to see Kimi." said Togami. "Is she okay?" "Yeah, she's resting." said Hagakure pointing at Kimi sleeping on her bed. "Thank goodness." "You think the smoke did this to her?" asked Togami. "I don't know for sure." said Mondo. I went over to Kimi and grabbed her hand. "I hope you feel better, Kimi."  
  
(Everybody's POV)  
  
Meanwhile, Leon and Aoi were at the nurse's office. "Just like I thought, there's no one here." "Maybe she's hiding somewhere." said Aoi. "No, she was probably ordered not to come, since what happened earlier." "You think he did something to Kimi?" asked Aoi. "I don't think so, but there's something going on here in this school."  
  
Sakura, Ishimaru, and Maizono were heading up the stairs to the fourth floor, but the floor was closed down. "What the fuck?" asked Maizono. "It's a gate just like the one at the freaking entrance." said Ishimaru. "They know that we're trying to get in, and they think that this will stop us." said Sakura. "It's the same metal like the entrance, my knife can't cut through this." said Maizono. "Not even a sword, we got to find a tougher weapon." said Ishimaru. "I don't need weapons, I got my fists." said Sakura. Sakura then went up and started punching the gate. "It's not working, it didn't work at the entrance, so you know it won't work here." said Maizono. "I don't care." said Sakura. "Come on, let's go find some weapons, she's not going anywhere." said Ishimaru. "Fine, okay." said Maizono.  
  
In the library, Touko, Yamada, and Naegi were looking around for some information. "So, did any find anything my subject?" asked Touko. "Ah, no, still nothing, my queen." said Yamada. "There has to be something in here, about the school, I mean this is the school's library." said Touko. "Maybe, they also came in here, and hid the books, so that we wouldn't find them." said Yamada. "Now, I'm starting to really hate this school." said Touko. Then, Naegi walked up to Touko and Yamada. "Hey, if it matters to you two, I found something." said Naegi. "What?" asked Yamada. "Show us." said Touko.  
  
In the halls, Kirigirl, Chihiro, Junko, and Mukuro were looking around for the principal, or anyone suspicious. "Awww, this is so boring!" said Kirigirl. "I know right, there's no one here, except us." said Chihiro. "It's the thought...that counts." said Mukuro. "Yeah, plus I know we're bound to find something, or someone." said Junko. "I...overheard that Maizono and Ishimaru...say that the entrance...was locked." said Mukuro. "Yeah, sis, let's go check the entrance!" said Junko. The girls made it to the entrance. "Why is it like this?" asked Chihiro. "I...don't know." said Mukuro. "Maybe what they said was true." said Junko. "Whoa, I guess we are special, aren't we?" asked Kirigirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is coming soon.  
> It's seems that a lot is going on.  
> First, everybody has now notice the cameras.  
> Two, Kimi's acting strange (a problem for the shsl despair).  
> Three, what did Naegi discovered in the library?  
> And finally, it seems that some of the gang noticed the locked entrance, what is everyone going to do about it?  
> Note: Leon's getting really good at investigating, maybe he's become the new Kirigirl?


End file.
